Hey Kitty, you're so fine
by spacemonkeylover
Summary: SG1 go to a planet and save a girlcat from the becoming a host and Daniel finds love (possibly). Please review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Stargate-not mine etc...  
  
Spoilers: Umm, possibly Heroes, some other ones as well (can't think at the moment lol!)  
  
Rating: Dunno-PG at the moment.  
  
Hey Kitty, you're so fine.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
The blue event horizon rippled as four people stepped through.  
  
"So Carter, is this a scientific trip or an archaeological one?" Colonel Jack O'Neill asked placing a baseball cap firmly on his head.  
  
"You weren't listening Sir?" The blonde haired Major asked in mock surprise.  
  
"You know as leader of SG1 it might be an idea to at least ask before we leave Earth." The team's linguist said rummaging through his pack to find that ever-elusive floppy Boonie hat.  
  
"I believe O'Neill is hauling your shackle Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said seriously.  
  
"Yanking your chain T, yanking your chain!" Jack sighed. "Lets move out."  
  
"You don't want to know wha..." Daniel stopped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you just see that?" He whispered.  
  
"See what?" Jack asked pulling his P-90 into a more accessible position.  
  
"It looked human, it's coming along the path." He pointed through the trees.  
  
"I'm seeing nothing Danny Boy...was that a tail?"  
  
"I think it was Sir." Sam said moving to a more defensive position.  
  
They watched, catching glimpses through the trees as the figure moved along the path, getting closer and closer. The figure emerged into the clearing where the Stargate was and froze. It turned out to be a girl with long wavy brown hair, and two cat like ears poking out from the top of her head. She was wearing a pair of orangey yellow three quarter length baggy trousers with a tail sticking out and a tight orangey yellow top.  
  
"Hi, I'm Daniel Jackson and this is..." He started as a look of panic crossed the girls face. Her eyes flicked across each of them in turn, her ears twitching, taking in every sound around them. "We are peaceful explor..."  
  
The girl ran off into the trees.  
  
"...ers from Earth." Daniel finished before running after her. "Wait! WAIT!" He yelled.  
  
"Daniel!" Jack yelled running after the man in question, the rest of his team close behind.  
  
They ran through the forest jumping over logs and weaving in and out of trees until the trees started to thin out and they ended up the other side of the tree line. Several meters in front of them were houses, grand houses with three floors and of Goa'uld design.  
  
"Jaffa!" The girl cried running to the nearest house and pounding on the door, then she ran to the next and pounded on that door. "Jaffa...the Chapp'ai!"  
  
"This doesn't look too good." Jack sighed.  
  
"It's fascinating." Daniel breathed. "That looked like one of the representations of the Goddess Bastet recorded in the book of..."  
  
"Daniel, I really don't care." Jack said pushing the man forward. "Go do your peaceful travellers bit."  
  
By now, the inhabitants of the town had come out of their houses and were now armed with the odd Zat and a staff weapon or two. The girl that SG1 had seen first was hiding behind one of the older men. Upon closer inspection Daniel could make out what must be a family of jackal/humans with large, black pointed ears and long black tails, a family of lion/humans with golden ears and long tails, cheetah/humans with spotty tails, and bird/humans with wings attached to their arms. The girl seemed to be the only cat/human in the whole town.  
  
Now Jack was feeling particularly freaked out, this must be some freakish experiment gone wrong he persuaded himself.  
  
"Hi, ur...I'm Daniel Jackson from a planet called Earth." He said nervously.  
  
"Earth?" One of the Lions asked.  
  
"Yes, we are peaceful explorers."  
  
"But he is Jaffa." The Lion person waved his Zat towards Teal'c.  
  
"He has left the service of Apophis and joined us in the fight against the false Gods." Daniel said quickly before closing his eyes ready to be shot.  
  
"You appose the false Gods?"  
  
"You know they're false Gods?"  
  
The Lion man laughed. "They are nothing but parasites living inside innocent people, many of our people died in the past before we were liberated from our oppressors. Now we live free!" He shouted and the crowd cheered. "Come, we will talk more in comfort, your friends are welcome to join us, or they could take a tour of our humble town."  
  
"Tour, I vote tour!" Jack said straight away. "What about you Carter?"  
  
"Carter is an unusual name for a woman." The Lion said.  
  
"It's her surname, Jack calls her Carter because...well it's complicated but her name's Sam." Daniel explained.  
  
"I see. Well, my name is Sef, Daniel would you like to come and learn of our ways?" He motioned towards the first house.  
  
"I'd love to." The archaeologist beamed at the nice man/lion thing.  
  
"Sanura," Sef beckoned to the girl SG1 had met first. "Show these travellers from Earth around while I talk with Daniel."  
  
The girl moved closer to the newcomers cautiously while the crowd dissipated.  
  
"And Sanura, behave." Sef warned before leading the archaeologist towards his home.  
  
"So Sanura, what does your name mean?" Jack asked crossing his arms.  
  
"It means kitten O'Neill." Teal'c stated. "It is a name used by Egyptians for their domesticated animals."  
  
"So I'm supposed to believe that you are a sweet and innocent little being and no trouble to us at all?" Jack said knowingly.  
  
"Sir, how can you judge her when you've only just met her?" Sam asked in defence of the quiet girl.  
  
"Those who believe what they see and abide by their eyes are fools to not see what is not visible." The girl said before grinning evilly and running off past the first house. "Are you coming?"  
  
"HEY!!!" Jack yelled.  
  
"Straw!" Sanura said stopping and turning around.  
  
"Wait for us." The Colonel said walking up to the girl.  
  
"What if I don't feel like it?" Her green eyes sparkling in an evil fashion.  
  
"Didn't Sef tell you to behave?" Sam asked.  
  
"It was a request." She stated.  
  
"So you aren't going to listen to him?"  
  
"Why should I, I have no need to do as they wish." She almost spat. "I am a free spirit, answer only to myself and that's how I like it!"  
  
"So where are your family?" Jack asked.  
  
He noted the sparkle die in her eyes. "Where are yours?"  
  
"My team is my family, my parents live in Minnesota. Carter's dad is a Tok'ra; her brother lives with his family in San Diego. Teal'c's son lives..."  
  
"I get your point." She glared at him.  
  
"So are you going to answer my question?"  
  
"No." She said turning on her heal and walking off. "To your left we have a house, coming up on the right we have the after school."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"After school. Where you go at age seventeen to learn the things you didn't learn in school."  
  
"What things are you taught in after school?" Teal'c enquired.  
  
"The lots of things; how to defend your self, how to fire a Zat, staff weapon, how to disarm a Jaffa. How to cook, hunt, ways in which the Goa'uld attack, some sciencey stuff etcetera." She explained. "Oh no."  
  
She stopped in her tracks as the doors slid open and a group of teenagers came streaming out. They all looked at the newcomers questioningly, many running home to their parents to get answers, a few stayed behind to watch as the school bully walked up to Sanura.  
  
"Why'd you miss school today kitty?" He sneered.  
  
"Do you want the long version or the short version, maybe you want both because I have all night!" She answered.  
  
"So you have no excuse? Pathetic." His black tail flicking around, tauntingly.  
  
"Can't a girl just have some fun once in a while?" She asked, her tail swishing back and forth angrily.  
  
"How can you have fun when you have no friends?" The boy/jackal said pushing her.  
  
"Who needs friends when this town could be wiped out at any moment and I will be the sole survivor?"  
  
That shut the boy up. "What makes you think you're so special?"  
  
"Hmm, let me think." She paused and scratched her chin for a second. "Well there's the fact that it's been what, ten years since Bastet was here last? The only Goa'uld to take hosts from this planet, and what animal is she represented by class?" She asked sarcastically. "Cats, that's what; cats! So, seen as I'm the last cat on this stupid planet I think I have the right to do whatever the hell I like!" She yelled pushing the boy back onto his butt in the mud.  
  
Jack looked from Carter to Teal'c then back to the girl, he slowly put his had on her shoulder to calm her down and steered her away from the crowd.  
  
"Leave me alone!" She cried, tears running down her cheeks. She shrugged off Jack's hand and ran off towards the other end of the town.  
  
SG1 managed to make their way back to the house they had seen Sef take Daniel to with no problems.  
  
"What happened? Where is Sanura?" Sef asked as he ushered them into his house.  
  
"Well she had a bit of an argument with one of the kids from her school and ran off crying." Jack explained.  
  
"What were they arguing about?"  
  
"Her not being in school, it ended up with her telling the boy that she didn't need friends because the planet was going to be wiped out anyway."  
  
"It is true." Sef said sorrowfully. "Bastet is due soon and will be expecting to take a new host."  
  
"You said that none of the Goa'uld ruled over this planet." Daniel said.  
  
"They do not, Bastet only comes to harvest a new host, we cannot stop her and now she will destroy our planet because Sanura is the last of the Cats and too young." Sef explained sitting down.  
  
"How old are Bastet's normal hosts?"  
  
"30 of our years, old enough to have had at least three children to carry on the family. There are male cats in the next town that Sanura is supposed to become acquainted with in the next year, she is only 20 and Bastet will be angry."  
  
"But when I saw her at the System lord convention she didn't have ears and a tail." Daniel remembered his time working in as Lotar to lord Yu.  
  
"She only uses a cat host for a certain amount of time, six years I think then moves onto a human host for four years. I have no idea why."  
  
"So what do we do about Sanura at the moment?" Jack asked.  
  
"We wait till she calms down and makes her way back to the house. I am her guardian so she will come here." Sef replied.  
  
--------------------  
  
Two hours later, SG1 had been fed and watered and were sitting around a large table. The door of the house slid open and Sanura walked in, sat at the table and sulked. Sef continued on his conversation with Sam about the naquada reactor.  
  
When Sam had finished her explanation of the importance of the naquada reactor to Earth's advancement Sef turned to his young charge.  
  
"You didn't finish giving them the tour."  
  
"Didn't start." She replied.  
  
"You should show some appreciation to these people, they have a plan."  
  
"And what exactly does this ingenious idea involve?" She asked perking up a bit.  
  
"Well they have agreed to let you stay on their planet until Bastet comes and goes. We will add a grave stone to the cemetery with your name saying you died in a storm."  
  
"What if she kills you all because she is angry?"  
  
"The people of Earth will send through their armed forces to deal with hers. They will hide in our houses until she starts her attack." He explained.  
  
"What is your planet like?" She asked Daniel.  
  
"Well, it's not too different from this in places, but you won't be able to see it I'm afraid."  
  
"Because of the tail and ears right?" She smiled.  
  
"Yeah, that's one of the main points." He smiled back. "You'd be confined to the base mainly for your own safety."  
  
"Understandable, so when do we leave?" She asked.  
  
"Tonight, I have spoken with the council, they agree that it should be done as soon as possible. Go and pack some clothes into a bag, when you are ready you shall leave."  
  
She nodded and disappeared into another room. Sef let out the breath he was holding and grinned.  
  
"You do know that you're in for hell?"  
  
"We were hoping she could get rid of a couple of irritating people for us." Sam smiled.  
  
"She'll get stir crazy."  
  
"We hope so." Jack grinned and got up to help the girl coming back into the room with a bag on her back. "Ready?"  
  
"I guess." She smiled half-heartedly and went up to Sef to give him a hug. "I'll be back soon."  
  
"You know you can keep her as long as you want." He joked to SG1 earning him a slap. "Take care of yourself and behave, they don't have to tolerate your behaviour missy."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'll be good." She grabbed her bag back off Jack and made her way to the door. "See you soon."  
  
"Thanks for everything Sef." Daniel said clapping the man on the back.  
  
"No, no, thank you for all your help." He said before closing the door.  
  
"So Sanura, ever been on TV?"  
  
"What's TV?"  
  
"Oh it's great, I'll have to show you my video collection of the Simpsons you'll love it." Jack beamed.  
  
"Jack, don't you think you should teach her something more, I don't know, grown up?" Daniel asked.  
  
The Colonel's jaw dropped. "How can you say such a thing? Simpsons rock!"  
  
"If you say so Sir." Sam smiled.  
  
"Well Bregman's gonna have a field day!"  
  
"And Kinsey." Daniel said. "Don't, whatever you do, don't trust Kinsey." He warned.  
  
"Okay, I won't." She assured him slightly confused.  
  
"Okay, hit the speed dial Danny and lets go home." 


	2. Chapter 2

Aww, it's so sad! I've just seen yet another repeat of The Lost City part 2 and I hate the way it ends!!! It means we have to wait half a bloody year to see how they defrost Jack and whether Sam dumps that weirdo Pete (ducks on crates-what the hell?) because she realises that her mind was wrong in Grace and that she is madly in love with her (no longer) CO, Jack!!! Anyway...enough of my ranting and raving, here's the next chapter-hope you enjoy. Please review!!!  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
SG1 along with their newest friend stepped through the Stargate and out onto the metal ramp at Stargate Command.  
  
"Welcome home SG1," A large Texan boomed. "You must be Sanura?" He said a little taken back by the cat likenesses.  
  
"I am, and you are?" The girl asked tilting her head to the side, her ears still twitching, taking in the new sounds.  
  
"General Hammond, commander of this base." He reached out a hand to shake hers.  
  
"That's nice for you." She said slightly patronising.  
  
"Yeah, she has an authority problem Sir." Jack added before heading for the door.  
  
"Wait right there Colonel!" Hammond warned.  
  
"Sir?" Jack asked guiltily.  
  
"I want to talk to you in my office, the rest of you go and see Dr. Fraiser, get Sanura checked out." He ordered.  
  
"Yes Sir." Major Carter smiled then led the way to the infirmary. "Don't worry Sanura, Janet has to check everyone that comes on the base from off- world."  
  
"Checked how?" She asked looking around, never taking her eyes off the walls and each minor detail.  
  
"Oh, injections, CA...brain scans to make sure no Goa'uld, that kind of thing." Daniel explained hoping the girl missed the whole CAT scan reference. "It's a piece of cake."  
  
"What's cake?"  
  
"Food, very nice, I'll show you afterwards." He offered.  
  
"That would be nice" She smiled at him.  
  
"Good." He smiled back. "Here we are." He waved his hand at the door.  
  
"Hey guys!" Janet greeted the group. "You must be Sanura, the General told me you'd be coming soon."  
  
"So you're Janet?"  
  
"Yup, come on lets get started." She ushered the group in to 'her' infirmary and onto beds. "So where's the Colonel? He's normally the first in line for my extra big needles!"  
  
--------------------  
  
Meanwhile... "So Colonel, forget to mention the fact that the girl is half cat?" Hammond said calmly, it was scary how calm he was.  
  
"Did I?" Jack asked seating himself in the empty chair in front of Hammond's desk. "Sorry Sir, a minor detail, must have slipped my mind."  
  
"I'm sure," Hammond clasped his hands together on the table. "I am personally putting you in charge of the mission on Sanura's planet as you know the layout of the land etcetera."  
  
"Thank you Sir."  
  
"Good, now get to the infirmary and have your post mission exam Colonel."  
  
"Aww, but Sir I..." The Colonel wined.  
  
"No buts Jack, you have to keep an eye out for Bregman and his camera crew. I don't want this particular girl on camera." Hammond sighed.  
  
Jack nodded his head and left to find the rest of his team and sweet talk Janet.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Before the group had even left the infirmary, it had gotten around the base that there was a newcomer with a tail and pointy ears. Now of course Bregman had heard all about it and was waiting patiently outside the infirmary, ready to pounce.  
  
As soon as the door opened the tubby man was there with his crew, Tech Sergeant Dale James and Airman First Class Shep Wickenhouse.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill," He cried. "What can you tell me about the girl that you brought through the Stargate?"  
  
"Bregman, will you just get lost!" The Colonel shouted. "Firstly you catch me after I've been repeatedly stabbed with a huge, honking needle and secondly you are right in my face!"  
  
"But Colonel, what can you tell me..."  
  
"Bregman you aren't allowed to film that." Colonel Tom Rundell said walking around the corner.  
  
"Tom, didn't I tell you to call me Emmet?"  
  
"You may have done, turn the camera off." He ordered the young camera crew who readily complied with his demand.  
  
"Look, I just want to get some footage of the types of aliens coming through the gate on a regular basis, let the audience get a feel of the working environment..."  
  
"No, General Hammond specifically said that no current affairs would be filmed and this is defiantly current." Tom said.  
  
"You tell him Rundell." Jack said before walking past the director.  
  
"Remember you still haven't given me an interview Colonel!" He cried in vain. "Dammit."  
  
"Bregman, away from the infirmary." Rundell said.  
  
"Fine, I'll go get some shots of the toilets or something." He replied before walking away. "Come on!"  
  
As soon as they were out of sight, Daniel, Sam and Teal'c escorted Sanura out of the room and down the hall towards a VIP room.  
  
"This is useless." Daniel huffed sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Bregman's here for another week and Sanura won't want to be cooped up in here for that long."  
  
"Why isn't he allowed to film me?" The girl asked sitting cross-legged on the bed.  
  
"Because you're...different." Daniel cringed at his choice of words.  
  
"Duh!" She sighed and lay down. "If he's doing a film about the SGC, shouldn't there be something about the different types of allies and things? You know, to show people that just because someone looks weird, it doesn't mean that they are any different to you."  
  
"That's a very good point." Sam agreed. "But it might be better to just let people see the more...human looking ones."  
  
"Also a very good point, I can see how it could be disconcerting." Sanura rolled onto her stomach. "I'm hungry."  
  
"Okay, Teal'c and I will go and get a load of food and bring it back here." Sam said getting up from the table she was sitting on.  
  
"Bring cake!" Daniel yelled after her as they left the room. He shut the door quietly and turned to face the girl on the bed. "So, how's earth so far?"  
  
"Claustrophobic." She grinned.  
  
Daniel plonked himself down next to her. "Well, there are good reasons you're not allowed out side."  
  
"Not even out of this room?" She asked putting on her best puppy-dog eyes, which was considerably much harder for a cat.  
  
He smiled. "Not at the moment, you know that."  
  
"Yeah, I guess." She rolled onto her back again. "I miss it, I know I've only just got here, and it seems like a nice enough place and all, but I miss home. I never really felt like it was home, after Bastet took my mother it seemed...I felt displaced, like I didn't belong anywhere. I was ten when she was taken, Sef took me in and tried to look after me but I was me; a pain in the arse." She sighed.  
  
"It must have been hard on you." Daniel said knowingly. "My parents died when I was younger, I was moved from foster home to foster home and felt I had no place, now this is my home."  
  
"Yeah but I didn't make it easier on me or anyone else for that matter, I'd try to run from all my problems but only seemed to create more." She smiled and sat up. "Last month the first male cat man came to the town to be "suited". So of course I ran away, I didn't want to be married off to some guy I'd never seen before in my life and now this is happening. I know it would have been too late anyway if I did get married to the guy but I was selfish."  
  
"Come here." Daniel said wrapping an arm around the girl and pulling her closer. "What ever happened nothing would have changed, at least now you've learned from your mistakes."  
  
They sat in silence; Sanura curled up in Daniel's embrace with her head on his chest. The door opening broke the silence, Sam and Teal'c walked in carrying trays full of food, they had found Jack on the way and he was now carrying a rather large chocolate cake. The three of them walked in and almost laughed, Daniel and Sanura had both fallen asleep on each other. Setting the food down on the table quietly they walked over to the bed and pulled the covers over the pair, they then exited the room and made sure the guard at the door didn't let anyone disturb them. They then went to their own rooms and got some shuteye.  
  
-----------------  
  
A reviewed story is a happy story! 


End file.
